The Character Room
by Amaryllis09
Summary: Someone has kidnapped the characters of Eragon, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, and the Book Thief for good measure and placed them in a large, white room... Chaos ensues...


A/N: So this has been in my head for some time now. I suppose it isn't an entirely original idea, but I've really wanted to write it, and anyway, it can't be exactly the same as someone else's. Reviews mean everything to me, they tell me what I need to fix, or what I'm doing well. I try to reply to your reviews, so if you want to say something, say it! Yes, even flaming…

One more thing, if you're sort of confused, go read my other story "The Guessing Game." It prequels this story.

Disclaimer: Do Lawyers actually read these things? Does anyone read them besides me? Do I even read them? So many questions, but the characters cannot answer them, because they don't belong to me. Have a nice day, don't get eaten. Also, the Bacon comes from Phoenix Fanatic, not me.

Comment of the Week:

"Hi, how are you? What's up? I want to buy some toilet paper." – Madame, my French teacher who has a bona fide French accent.

* * *

Fang's POV

_This is the story of the ultimate torture game_ I scrawled into the notebook. Take note: _notebook_, not diary, not even journal; Notebook. Men _don't _have diaries. Especially me, Fang, the emotionless goth-but-not-emo flock member. So, I will keep my manhood thank you very much.

But back to the story young Jedi: I guess I should start from the almost-beginning (or now, around 6:30 am according to my watch), since I don't really know how I got here. So far, there are about twenty-five of us. I'll give you a list:

Me

Max

Iggy

Gazzy

Nudge

Angel

Ella

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley,

Hermione Granger

Liesel Meminger

Eragon Shadeslayer

Saphira

Arya

Draco Malfoy

Katniss Everdeen

Peeta Mellark

Gale Hawthorn

Finnick Odair

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Twenty-four of us. All teenagers or younger. All brought here by some unknown 'that'. I'm tired of writing and thinking 'that' to describe it, it feels rude. I mean, it was a human shaped thing. Dressed in black, I think I'll call it 'the ninja' or something. Until I find out exactly what it is.

Anyways, there are twenty-five of us, none of us know what we're doing here, we came from different times and places, I don't even think some of us are _real_. I mean, there's a freaking Dragon here, and last time I checked, there weren't DRAGONS on this planet. Another girl comes from 1940's Germany, she should be about seventy years old, but she can't be more that eleven or twelve. What the hell is going on here?

"Hey Fang?" Max said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"…Dunno,"

She punched me. "You're no help at all!"

"Well," I shrugged nonchalantly "we could just…wing it."

She smiled at me.

These are the moments where I love her.

* * *

…Moving away from that mushy moment, everyone else in the room was up within the hour. Since there were no beds, or any furniture for that matter, we had all slept on the floor. People were sore, hungry and most of all cranky.

While the kids went around amusing themselves by seeing who could get closest to the dragon without him/her/it noticing, I wandered around with Max. She was in her usual belligerent I'm-the-leader-do-what-I-say mood that turns up only when she's PMS-ing or stuck in a situation she doesn't like. I tagged along, because I had nothing better to do, and Iggy wouldn't shut up about wanting bacon. Plus, I secretly like meeting new people – unless they're trying to kill me.

"So, who are you, where are you from, and how did you get here?" Max asked of the small girl named Leisel. She looked up in surprise. Before the girl could do more than open her mouth, there was the sound of a telephone ringing.

Everyone jumped and looked around to see a black old fashioned telephone, the kind with the circular spinny dial. The handheld part was rattling and ringing.

"Ok, when did the fellytone get here?" Ron asked as Eragon cried "What in the name of Carvahall is THAT?" at the same time Katniss jumped and Peeta pointed, saying "Look, it's one of the artifacts" and Gale just sighed. Only Nudge went to pick up the phone.

"Hello? HELLO-O! Who is this? …Mhm? My name's Nudge…um, yeah, they're here. Sure, but I think this phone's too old fashioned for that…" she was twisting the cord around her finger. Finally, after a long pause, she pressed a button on the side of the telephone and held the phone out away from her ear.

"Alright people and Spahira, listen up!" A tinny voice came from the phone, magnified almost as if by magic so that everyone could hear.

"People of the Character Room, I am Amaryllis. Or at least, you will call me that. I am your captor, the person who stole you all from your various lands and brought you here. You are all in what is known as the Character Room. There are no exits, food and basic necessities will be provided as necessary, though most of you are used to having little to eat. But don't worry, you'll be let out eventually. Just not for a while. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Alright then!" Amaryllis said perkily. "Go back to whatever you were doing, I'll send in breakfast soon! Bye!" There was a click and a dial tone.

Man, this was trippy.

Even though the rather one-sided conversation was over, everyone continued to stand in a circle. Iggy was first to break the silence.

"So, aside from everyone who came here with me, I don't really know any of you…" he drifted off.

"Excellent!" George clapped his hands together and looked over at his twin, grinning. "Let's play a game!" they chorused.

From behind them, I saw the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange knowing glances.

I leaned over towards Max "This isn't going to go over well is it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Probably not."

_Lovely_ I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N2: I though I should add that this takes place after MAX, The Order of the Phoenix, Brisingr, Catching Fire, and during The Book Thief.


End file.
